Malleus
Malleus is a rogue Weekee, not a loyalist to the Admins yet not a rebel. He is called the Hammer of Justice by other races. Appearance Malleus wears a typical black Weekee biosuit, an organic-mechanical suit that covers his entire body. A pair of pipes extend from his chest and wrap around to a small backpack, leading into two pylons which reach up behind his shoulders. An orange crystal is built into his chest, in-between the connections for the pipes. A skeletal material covers parts of the armor, forming an exoskeleton of sorts. Malleus has claws on his fingers and toes. Malleus' face has a large crest that starts from his chin and goes all the way to the back of his head. A smaller orange crystal is built into the top of the crest. His eyes are orange, and have tearmark designs under each. Simple patterns decorate his face above and below his eyes. Over his armor Malleus wears a white scarf. Stats *Height: Human to Ultra size *Weight: Human to Ultra *Age: Ancient Powers *'Quantum Nature': Malleus, as per his species, is a quantum lifeform, which grants him many special abilities. **'Energy Blasts': Simple yet powerful manipulation of energy for ranged combat. ***'Ray Particle Torpedoes': Glowing spheres that trail energy when fired, can either be fired from Malleus' forehead crystal or thrown from his hands. ***'Ray Particle Beam': Exactly what it sounds like, a concentrated beam of ray particles. ***'Ray Particle Pulse': Malleus summons energy to his hands, creating a sphere, which he then slams into the ground. This both produces a shockwave and sends lightning bolts flying from the midpoint. **'Universal Travel': Malleus can travel through dimensions and even time as part of his nature. **'Regeneration': As a Weekee, Malleus can regenerate from most injuries. **'Size Change': Malleus can change from human to Ultra size. **'Ray Particle Manipulation': As a quantum being Malleus can manipulate ray particles for a variety of reasons, including small scale reality manipulation. *'Telekinesis': Malleus has incredibly powerful telekinesis. *'Telepathy': Malleus can communicate telepathically over vast distances and even through time. *'Biosuit': A cybernetically attached, symbiotic suit of biomechanical armor. **'Super Ultra level Strength': Malleus is physically strong enough to counter most Ultras in hand-to-hand combat. **'Armor': Weekee armor is capable of taking hits from most if not all Ultra beams. **'Technology Link': Malleus' suit keeps a link to his technology regardless of which universe he is in. This link is represented as disks of energy that show user interfaces, which can be used as shields or buzzsaws. *'Technology': As a Weekee, Malleus has access to various advanced technologies. **'Higher Dimensional Bridge': Malleus is a higher dimensional life form, as such when he manifests on lower dimensions the vast excess of higher dimension energy bleeds down with him as his energy source. **'Transporter': Malleus can transport people and objects across various universe, either locally in a blast of orange light or across dimensions with golden pillars of energy. **'Quantum Hologram Generator': A device that Malleus uses to summon Quantum Holograms of either weapons or allies. ***'Morning Star': Malleus' signature weapon, a translucent orange morning star on a chain. ***'Inpeliazers': Malleus' personal soldiers, four Quantum Holograms of Inpeliazers. History Malleus was formerly a Weekee soldier, who came to believe that the race should use their power to bring justice to other races. Branded a heretic yet but not a rebel and supported only by fellow Weekee Nobilus, he was exiled by the Weekee admins who believed that the species should simply observe. Following his ideas, the former soldier dedicated his life to bringing justice to the multiverse, by eliminating lawbreakers on a thousand worlds. Early on in his wandering Malleus discovered "The Shattered Fortress," a ruined obsidian castle built into an asteroid. The Weekee restored most of the fortress, and took to using it as both a mobile home and base of operations. Malleus has a personal library/database built deep inside, which is said to have records and information on Limbo among other mysterious volumes. During his quest he discovered the corrupting substance Anathium, which according to his code deserved to be purged from the omniverse, as all of its users were transformed into deranged murderers. The first user of the substance to be accused was a Zen Seibertron Teikoku member named Dran, who met his demise at Malleus' morning star. The second to be purged was another ZST member, Guilty Convoy, who was obliterated by a firing squad consisting of Malleus' Inpeliazers. After the ZST's failed invasion of the merged multiverse, Malleus encountered an entity known as Dao, the leader of the ZST, and in fact the mastermind of the robot invasion. Dao had granted power to an alien called Dull, who fused with an Ultra Statue to form Ultraman Dull. After Dull's death, Malleus arrived to execute the master. The two entities clashed, and Dao met his end at Malleus' morning star. Upon the real Dao's, also known as the Anathema, omniversal ban by the Weekee admins (the ZST leader was simply a clone), a construct powered by Anathium revealed itself. This "Anathetron" conquered several planets with its concentrated stupidity, until Malleus took note and challenged it. After a short but intense battle, the Weekee destroyed the machine. Ultra Fan RPG/Cyber Ultra WARNING: THIS CHARACTER HAS ABNORMALLY HIGH STATS AND THUS MAY ONLY BE USED BY A GAMEMASTER OR DESIGNATED INDIVIDUALS (Zombiejiger, SolZen321, Crazybeard1234, Clee26, Akreious). Stats *Health: 100000 *Energy: Infinite *Strength: 5000 *Endurance: Infinite *Speed: Redundant, always goes first *Flight Speed: Redundant, always goes first Abilities *1 Charge ** Ray Particle Torpedo: Deals 2500 damage *2 Charge ** Ray Particle Beam: Deals 4000 damage *3 Charge ** Ray Particle Pulse: Deals 5500 damage *4 Charge ** Inpeliazers: Swaps him out with four Inpeliazers. It lasts until they are defeated. ** Morning Star: 1 hit KO to all opponents, cannot be blocked. Special *Deals double damage to the Shiny Lord and makes his whole team including himself immune to the Shiny Lord's attacks. This effect also applies to any other character with Anathium. Appearances *Ultra Fan Versus Zen Seibertron Teikoku *Revenge of the Anathetron *Cyber Ultra Stories **Light VS Light Category:Zombiejiger Category:Cyber Ultra